


Double Sided

by Preqame



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Personality Swap, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Saihara and Ouma have their personalities and morals swapped.Saihara is acting like a douche while Ouma tries to find a solution, for the killing game and the Detective.





	1. Flip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a personality swap fic a while back, but it felt rushed so I revised it and here it is! It'll be more interesting than the first chapter has to tell, I'm sure you guys will like what I have in store for you!
> 
> (Also the vampire fanfic, I really wanna continue but I need to re write the first chapter as well)
> 
> Never the less, enjoy! (And yes, will include shippy stuff to an extent ;)

"So why am I here again?" Saihara tried not to frown but he was clearly showing discomfort to the other two students. 

"It's not like you have anything better to do, Shithara," Iruma scoffed loud enough to muffle the background noise. Saihara glanced to his side and tried to catch a glimpse of what the inventor was doing, but he probably couldn't understand anyway. 

"Just ask the midget instead! I'm kind of in the middle of something," Iruma pushed the detective away and made him turn his attention towards the supreme leader standing near the corner of the lab. "This was mostly his idea," Iruma added on. 

"Is that so," Saihara squinted at the small figure slowly walking towards them. "What are you planning, Ouma-kun?" 

"Hey don't look at me with such a scary face! I'm just making Iruma here build me a weapon that could kill the mastermind," Ouma said with a casual tone as he flung his arms behind him. 

"That's a lie, stop playing," Saihara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with irritation. Ouma showed him a slight response of shock, be it fake or real. 

"My, you know me so well! Of course to be expected of the Ultimate Detective!" Ouma chuckled. 

"Just get on with it,"

"Who's eating your ass? I'll tell you sooner or later if you're patient!" Ouma continued to joke around. 

Saihara scowled and put one hand on the door, about to push it open and leave but a "Wait Wait Wait!!" Stopped him from doing so. The detective sighed and slid his hand off the door and turned his attention back to the bus inventor and supreme leader. 

"Someone's moody," Iruma laughed but her back was still turned against the two. "But seriously, shut your traps! Applying the finishing touch is the hardest part!"

Saihara frowned once more before finally giving up and waited patiently to see what the commotion was. The sound of sparks and slight hammer pounding filled the awkward silence in the inventors lab, Saihara couldn't help but tap the wall behind him in a repetitive manner. 

"Okay, that should do it," Iruma smiled and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. 

"Took you long enough!" Ouma's rude comment was completely unnecessary but the supreme leader clapped his hands with slight excitement. "Saihara-chan you're okay with being used as a Guinea pig, right?"

"Of course not I-"

"Hey! Stop swinging your dicks at each other and hear me out, because the midget here can't explain anything," Iruma scoffed and finally turned towards us with two circular objects in each of her hands. 

Saihara shifted uncomfortably in place and Ouma finally decided to shut his mouth. 

"These bad boys can take someone's moral mindset and overlap another user with it. Creating a totally different person!"

"Explain it so Saihara-chan here can understand!" Ouma scoffed and made Iruma shriek. Saihara was about to raise his hand in objection, he clearly understood the inventor.

"Gee don't raise your voice...." Iruma squeaked but regained her composure almost immediately. "So basically it takes and copies someones personality and replaces it," Iruma eyed at her machines to see if she forgot anything. 

"And what purpose do I..."

"If it works correctly, it'll copy your 'truthful' and 'wimpy' part of you and overlap Ouma's 'stuck-up' and 'lying' part of him," 

Saihara blinked and thought about it for a while. "Isn't it wrong to alter someone like that?"

"Ouma was the one who came up with the idea AND volunteered. I'm sure its fucking fine!" Iruma laughed that scratchy laugh of hers and crossed her arms in confidence. 

The Detective frowned and tried to decipher the thoughts currently running in Ouma's mind.  This was all his idea? It was hard to believe but not unexpected. "And this is helpful how?" Saihara asked still doubting the procedure.

"If it works, then we could try to transfer your truthful personality to the mastermind and make them reveal themselves out of guilt or something," Iruma shrugged and shoved her machine into Saihara's lanky hands, he shrieked at the sudden contact and gripped the metal tight, holding it up to his face to observe its structure some more.

"I get that," He simply replied and glared at the yellow ball, it had a face like architect and Saihara guessed the design was a rip-off of Monokuma. Both eyes were white crosses and in the center of the sphere stood a little white button which seemed the be the 'snout' of the device. 

Saihara looked up to see Ouma steadily holding his machine as well, his was bright pink but with the same design concepts. The detective blinked, this entire time Ouma has been behaving SOMEWHAT well, and it was a pleasant discomfort.   

"I'll need Shithara to press his button first and Ouma follows after," Iruma stood in a bold stance, pointing at the detective with a screwdriver. Saihara nodded and Ouma snickered some kind of response. "You'll be the emitter while Ouma is the receiver," she said and started to scooch back behind some of her equipment, as if their situation would cause havoc of some sort.

"Alright, I guess this is okay with me then, there's nothing to lose," Saihara sighed and grabbed the ball with both of his hands and stared at it, then stared at Iruma. "I can press it whenever, right?"

The inventor nodded and snapped some safety goggles on her face. 

Saihara stroked the cool metal before pressing his thumb onto the button, a pleasant clicking noise etched the room and soon after Ouma did the same.

"Oh, it might sting a little," Iruma yelled from the other side of her lab, Saihara was about to raise his voice in protest but a numbing wave of electricity rushed through his thumb until it covered his entire body. 

"You..could've said....t-that earlier," Saihara held his head and groaned, thankfully the feeling didn't linger. It took Ouma a while more before the numbing feeling reached him as well, the supreme leader emitting a small squeak as he almost dropped his machine. He didn't tolerate pain well.

"Would...that be it?" Saihara rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times to dilate his view. 

Iruma scurried towards the two, tapping Ouma's shoulder at first. "How do you feel?" She asked him casually and the boy responded with a groan, still in shock from the sudden pain. 

"Like crap, you really should've given us a heads-" Ouma said but got interrupted by squealing and whooping from a certain inventor.

"Yes! It worked, kyahaha!" She laughed and stood in a power stance. 

"What? What makes you think that," Ouma tried speaking up but collectively kept getting interrupted by Iruma. 

"Its not 'think'! It's a fact," she laughed again and Saihara couldn't help but pitch in a small laugh as well. 

"You too? Saihara...what gives," the sad tone in Ouma was completely foreign. 

"Its probably because you're not attacking either us with your words instead defending them like a coward!" Saihara giggled in quite a harsh tone, putting the supreme leader in unease. 

"I don't feel different," Ouma scoffed and the other two students continued their hysteric laughter. 

"Okay Okay, fine. Prove it! Try lying," Saihara exhaled which followed by small giggles. 

"Uhm, if you say it like that- okay. Uh. Kaito is my best friend?" Ouma shrugged, pouting at his own behavior and well. 

"Wow you really suck,"

"Thanks for your input, but I still don't get how you guys can prove-"

"Stop whining, you're being a real pain in the ass y'know?" Saihara leaned into Ouma's face and gave him a twisted smirk. He stayed there for two seconds before pulling back and clapping his hands. "I was just kidding. Just trying to lighten up the mood,"

Iruma stopped her bickering and fell silent. Grabbing the device from Saihara's hands and then from Ouma's, she quickly unscrews the tops and takes a peek inside the complicated wiring. "Shoot," she mumbled.

"Did something happen?" Ouma crawled away from the detective and hurried his way to stand by the inventor. 

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock! I messed up," Iruma mumbled that last part, groaning at herself and undoing the metallic cover on the machine. "I accidentally made two receivers instead of the other one being a transmitter," she continued the grumble and fumble with the circuits inside. 

"So...that means," 

"It worked! But now Saihara over here will be acting completely different as well," she sighed, scratching the spot under her goggles. 

"..." Ouma fell silent and tried opening his mouth but a wave of anxiety rushed over him. He didn't want to bother Iruma with anymore useless comments- the supreme leader shook his head. "It...really did work,"

"Of course it fucking did! But now Shithara is- well, yeah!" Iruma opened the yellow machine and glared at the components inside. 

"So~ that means...?" Saihara slid himself next to Iruma, startling the poor girl, almost  making her drop the things in her hand. Saihara held in a snicker. 

"Hey! Don't do that! I could've dropped it and who knows how long it'll take before I can fix it again," Iruma raised the ball of metal away from Saihara. He hummed and eyed the way Iruma was scurringly scooting away from him. 

"Don't do what?" He asked in a playful tone, standing in his tippie-toes and hastily grabbed the machine out of Iruma's hands. "You mean, this, right?" Saihara raised the yellow ball slowly before letting go of his grip on it. The machine instantly crashing onto the ground and scattered into many pieces. "Its quite flimsy," he commented before smirking at the opened mouthed inventor. 

"What. Is. Wrong with you!" Iruma fell into her knees and tried collecting as many pieces of scrap metal her tiny hands could fit. "Now you've just made things worse-"

"Shut your slutty trap up, it reeks," Saihara stuck his tongue out in disgust while the inventor dropped everything in her hands, squealing in submission right away. Saihata couldn't help but chuckle again, his head feeling clear and satisfied. "You messed your own invention up, its basically your fault. So fix it," Saihara shrugged, raising his foot and crunching the metal beneath him. 

"If you can,"

"Hey! That was unnecessary, Saihara-ch...kun," Ouma gulped at the way Saihara was eyeing him. "Even I wouldn't have done that!" The supreme leader added on. 

"You're right. But the thing is, you're not me. I may have your 'shitty morals and personality' but I feel WAY more me than I ever had!" Saihara giggled again, sending shivers into the entire room. "Or that could be a lie,"

Ouma winced. 

Ouma felt regret crawl up his spine. It was his fault Saihara was the way he is now. He felt different, defenseless and most of all tired. Tired at the way Saihara was acting. 

"That doesn't exclude you from being a shitty person," Ouma spoke up and glared at Saihara with hidden intent. The rivalry between the two would never end, even after all that's happened. 

"Like you're one to talk," Saihara scoffed. "At least I'm glad someone other than me is stuck with such a helpless personality," Saihara's words seemed to slide out of him with ease, the detective felt an ecstasy he's never felt before with every passing word. 

"So you're calling yourself a wimp?" Ouma grabbed his own arms in a form of comfort for himself, clenching on his sleeves. 

"Yeah, a huge. Disappointing. Cowardly Wimp," Saihara sneered, his words obviously directed towards Ouma. "But who knows! I already forgot how it 'was' to be me," he shrugged. Again. 

"Iruma-san," Ouma turned away from Saihara, already sick with his behavior, the supreme leader reaching his hand to help the inventor stand up. Iruma flinched instead. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just helping you stand," Ouma gave an unsure smile which scared her more. 

"Heeeeee- it's weird seeing you be nice, I-I can stand up myself you-you manchild!" 

Ouma pretended he didn't hear that and backed off, ignoring Saihara's presence completely. "You can fix this, right?" Ouma gave Iruma a sympathetic look as she continued to gather the broken pieces back. 

"I can," she simply responded, her voice was shaky. "It'll...take a while," she sighed. "But I can do it,"

"Thank you, Iruma-sann," Ouma sighed with a warm smile. "I don't mind being affected like this-but Saihara-kun on the other hand,"

"Oh? You don't like the way I am? That really hurts you know, I'm still me!" Saihara eavesdropping them. 

"I'm sure the real you wouldn't want this," Ouma sighed and pushed the Detective away. 

"What?!" Saihara raised his voice. "The 'real' me, huh? Well I bet the 'real' you sure is proud of you too!" Saihara took his comment too harsh. His emotions were a mess, instead of being kept in, he spouted them uncontrollably. "Whatever," he sighed and all the livid intentions were gone in an instant. "I'll be taking my leave,"

"Where are you going in such a state! It's not-"

"Are you some kind of caretaker? I have better things to do than sully around with plebs like you two," Saihara scoffed and walked right out of Iruma's talent lab.

"Wait- come back I-" Ouma frowned at the door shutting in front of him. His hand going limp and he instantly emitted defeat. "You don't have anything better to do," The supreme leader sighed to himself.

"We just released something dangerous out there, huh?" Ouma said to no one, but Iruma silently nodded as she finished picking up the pieces of scrap. 

"Dont beat yourself up. Its not your fault, you'll learn from that mistake, okay? We'll turn Saihara back to normal," Ouma gave the inventor reassuring words. 

"This coming from you is oddly disturbing," Iruma said and spread out the pieces on her desk. "But...thanks. I appreciate it,"

Ouma looked down at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm bad at ending chapters. Stories in general. 
> 
> I guarantee the reason why Saihara is acting so shitty has a reason behind it! Plus. Yes, I wanted to see him be mean. Just a little bit. 
> 
> Hope you liked it though, I had fun writing this chapter! I'll trying updating it frequently I dont wanna let this rot Agatha
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Addict

"I think that's everything," Ouma huffed and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "You can reverse this, right?"

"Of course I fucking can!" Iruma boasted and Ouma felt a wave of reassurance wash over him. She's back to her usual self. "Go find your boyfriend before he does something reckles,"

"What! B-Boyfriend? We aren't-"

"Man, you're fun to mess with," Iruma chuckled, scavenging for old blueprints of the machine she made. "How did we even let you roam free without supervision. What DID you do during freetime," Iruma was probably talking to her self but Ouma felt the need to defend himself.

"Nothing, I can't tell you anyway,"

"So it turns from 'a lie' to 'I can't tell you', better than nothing," she chuckled again.

"You're tired,"

"...I'll be fine," Iruma scratched the back of her head. "Seriously, go find him. Come back once in a while to check on the progress. And I repeat. I'll be fine,"

Ouma frowned but nodded to Iruma's request. "Go easy on yourself, I'll manage Saihara,"

"Even the old Saihara doesn't act like the way you're acting," Iruma commented and left chills down Ouma's spine. "You stay safe too, okay?" She gave him an exhausted smile. Ouma pressed his hands onto the door lab and pushed them open, slipping out of the building and outside, the morning sky gleaming onto his skin.

He kept silent the entire time, pulling out his monopad and selecting the Map option. Creepy how you could find any student you wanted, privacy isn't a thing that exists here. Ouma scrolls through the rooms and finds Saihara's icon in front of the dorms. He didn't go too far.

Ouma slid the tablet back into his pocket and made his way towards the clearing. Taking this opportunity to really think about himself.

He forgot how to act like his old self completely, he remembers the things he's done but...any sign of him trying to reenact them just result into a wave of anxiety. He did feel hopeless, he didn't feel like himself but at the same time more than himself than he's ever had.

The supreme leader shakes his heads, he's thinking too much. He's always had, but now its louder. "Frustrating," he whispered to himself, grabbing onto his arm sleeves again for comfort. "Completely devastating,"

Footsteps were the only noise echoing throughout the passageway towards the dorms. The outgrowing weeds surrounding the walkway and looming over him, Ouma couldn't help but shudder. "Depressing," he kept whispering words to himself as some kind of comfort.

Ouma stopped when he saw the detective in the distance, the supreme leader squinted and it seemed that he was engaged in conversation. He didn't re-call seeing anyone else near Saihara's icon but at the same time he didn't really take a close look.

Quickening his pace, he walked towards the two figures, flinching at the sight.

Ah, he just wanted to run back to Iruma's lab, but he had to help Saihara..

"Ah! Its Ouma-chan!" Saihara beamed and hopped towards the supreme leader, all traces of his rage from before was completely gone. "Did you come to harass me again?"

"Huh?" The way the detective said it was too casual, another lie then.

Someone else didn't take it as a lie.

"Is he harassing you?" The cold tone slid through the air and sent shivers down Ouma's spine. Saihara chuckled and gave her a nod.

"Harukawa-chan!! Ouma-chan is bullying me," the detective clung onto the assassin's arm, which she didn't mind at all. It just showed how close the two were. The supreme leader could already feel the murderous intent radiating off of the girl, he couldn't help but cower a little.

"Is this true, Ouma?" Harukawa cracked her knuckles, intimidating the small boy.

"No! I'm not harassing him, I just got here," he said and raised his hands with fright. The assassin didn't take any of that and kept closer to the supreme leader. "I'm telling the truth,"

"Why should I believe you?" Harukawa's mindset seemed to be set in place, making Ouma sigh while keeping his distance.

"I was at Iruma-san's lab all morning until now, you saw me coming from that direction, no?" Ouma said, giving her his Alibi. "I have no intentions in harassing Saihara-kun,"

Harukawa faltered.

"Then...Saihara. In what way did he harass you?" She said, turning towards the hyper active boy. Harukawa still doubted the supreme leader.

"Huh? Oh! Just by being here!" Saihara said, pointing his finger onto his chest and giving everyone a little smirk. "He's harassing my poor heart which goes doki doki for him!"

"Was that supposed to be a pick up line-" Ouma said with an unimpressed tone. The assassin on the other hand carried the most confusing look she had ever made with that face of hers.

"What was that? Are you okay, Saihara? Is this some kind of...sick prank?" She couldn't be mad at him, but was trying her best to figure out the situation.

Well, every little thing that Saihara does is making her more mad by the second.

"It-it's a long story, Harakawa-san..."

"Whatever it is, it isn't funny," she murmured and eyed both Ouma and Saihara. Mostly observing them and noticing the slight differences. "One of you better explain yourselves, unless if you're asking for a death wish," she glared at them. Mostly at Ouma, which made him sigh.

"That's understandable," the supreme leader groaned to himself, scratching the tip of his chin. "We got stuck in one of Iruma-san's experiments. The outcome is well, this," Ouma pointed at Saihara, who was crouching near the edge of the sidewalk and pulling out strands of grass.

"What are you even doing?" Ouma scrunched his eyebrows together and tried pulling the detective away from the plants. Saihara didn't protest but continued to carry a smug grin and started fondling with his fingers.

Harukawa's stare was very unpleasant topped onto their current situation.

"Ouma-chan! That's not nice I needed to-to...pull the weeds," Saihara stuttered and kept circling his fingers in place. Ouma squinted at his behavior. Whatever 'personality' Ouma had was taking a big toll on the detective, his body wasn't taking it too well and converting it into hyper activity of some sort.

"How about we head to breakfast," Ouma suggested.

Right now he needed to be distracted.

"Breakfast? No, I'm not hungry. How about you, Harukawa-chan? Do assassin's even eat? I'm sure they do, have you eaten yet?" Saihara asked her and started clinging onto her arm again, she didn't resist but flinched at first. "That's a lie though, I'm starving. I could eat an entire horse," he kept talking and making pointless comments.

Saihara couldn't keep up with the never ending thoughts running through his head. Millions of questions drowned him with not enough time to answer them, the only plausible thing at the moment was to let his mouth run.

"I should go," Harukawa gently pushed Saihara off of her arm. "Momota is waiting for me,"

"Him? What a loser. Have fun you two, use protection!" Saihara bit his fingernail and turned back towards Ouma. "Protection would seem nice,"

Ouma couldn't help but notice the way Saihara was dilating and frequently moving his eyes, they were unsteady.

"What's troubling you?"

"Troubling? Most definitely you. You really should get out of my sight. I hate seeing your face," Saihara said but wasn't even looking at him in the first place. He chuckled, looked at Ouma and continued to gnaw at his finger nail.

An old habit?

Ouma walked towards Saihara and pulled his hand away, he didn't want the detective to cause any damage to his body. "Wah, Ouma-chan is touching me! How bold," of course Ouma ignored that comment.

The supreme leader would've said something like 'You need to get yourself together' but knowing the detective, such a line would just make things worse. It isn't his fault he's acting this way, he doesn't know how to circuit the new emotions.

And neither did Ouma. But he's been managing, but he wasn't sure for how long. If it weren't for Saihara to distract him, Ouma would've been drowning in horrible questions and thoughts as well. His usual outlet was to joke it all off, right? But even now, the thought of pulling a single play only made his thoughts worse.

"We're heading towards the mess hall," Ouma said, more as a demand than a suggestion. Well, he didn't wait for the detective because he assumed he would just run after the supreme leader.

That's what he did.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He followed Ouma and placed right next to him.

"I just told you. The mess hall,"

"Is that where you were born?" Saihara snickered, raising his finger to his mouth again and nibbling. Ouma rolled his eyes and yanked Saihara's arm down. "Fuck you," the detective frowned and Ouma kept walking towards the building.

Once they reached the stairs, Saihara happily trotted up the pavement and pushed open the door for Ouma. "Ladies first,"

"Thanks," he walked in with Saihara following him. Hearing the door shut, someone else caught their attention.

"Oh, hey Saihara! Good morning,"

Ouma frowned when he saw Momota approaching the pair. Any more encounters would just complicate things. "Have you seen Harukawa?"

"You just missed her-" Ouma said but his voice got overruled by Saihara. Again.

"I saw her get seriously hurt! It looked fatal! I saw her go in that direction," Saihara pointed at the opposite direction of where she went. "You should hurry,"

"W-What?!" Momota shouted and crouched in place. "What happened to her-no! I can't ask questions, I'm coming Harukawa!" He shouted and ran off towards the directions Saihara provided. Once he was gone, the detective surprisingly didn't blow off a laugh.

"He's obnoxious," Saihara commented before pulling Ouma's sleeve. Well, the supreme leader couldn't agree more but...whatever. They both wanted to head to the dining hall at the moment, so they proceeded their path.

"It was kind funny seeing him scurry off like that," Ouma tried to start a conversation, breaking the awkward silence they had.

Now, Saihara was completely silent. Except for the sighs and biting of his- "Stop biting your nails!" He whacked his hand away from his face.

"I'm hungry,"

"We're gonna get some food in a bit, your nails won't satisfy you,"

Saihara stared at Ouma with an unreadable face. He blinked before grabbing the supreme leaders hand and lifting it towards his face, biting Ouma's nails. It didn't take a second before the supreme leader pulled his hand back forcefully.

"MY nails aren't going to satisfy you either," Ouma wiped his finger against the surface of his pant leg. A small whine came from the detective.

If Ouma had to admit:

Saihara was more surprising then Ouma ever was.

His actions seemed out of place, irregular you could call it. Ouma couldn't predict what he was capable of doing next.

"I opened the door for you last time, now its your turn!" Saihara broke his train of thought. The supreme leader blinked with surprise, just now noticing they were in front of the mess hall's entrance.

He didn't say anything as he pushed open the door, letting Saihara walk in first and following after. The smell of food filled the air, simulating both of their hungers at once.

Thankfully no one was here at this time.

There was platters and bowls filled with fruits and vegetables, as well as instant foods and hot water. Saihara skipped his way towards the boiler, hastily grabbing a white mug and filling it in with black powder.

Ouma left him to do his own things, believing he couldn't cause too much damage. The supreme leader grabbed a biscuit and walked towards the fridge at the corner of the room, eyeing all the colorful drinks before hand picking a Panta bottle. Cracking it open and hearing that satisfying hiss and sizzle, placing the cold plastic onto his lips and taking a small gulp.

Even in such a situation, a taste of someone's favorite drink can lighten up the mood right away. Closing the bottle for later, Ouma munched on his biscuit and watched Saihara from afar.

Coffee.

Wouldn't that make his hyperactivity worse?

Well, if Saihara wanted Coffee then let the man drink some coffee. Taking it away from him would just create a fussy nuisance.

The way the detective was preparing his beverage was shaky and in harsh movements, there wasn't a rush but Saihara was pacing himself, eager to drink to his hearts content. He was waiting for the water to reach a high enough of temperature, mixing the powders he's combined in his mug. He just kept mixing and mixing in the circular motion the cup formed, tapping the table with impatience.

"I'm sure the water is fine now," Ouma said and took another sip from his soft drink. Saihara stopped all his motions and grabbed the pot, pouring it into his cup, melting into the hot steam created from it. The detective then grabbed some milk and cream, which were sitting across the table, and pouring them into his cup halfway until the liquid touched the rim of the cup.

Not wasting another second, Saihara gave it a quick mix before bringing his drink up to his face and gulping it down right away.

"Fwuahhh," Saihara exhaled, puffing out big breaths of air. He noticed Ouma staring at him, and stared back. "What?"

"Nothing. You're not going to eat anything?" Ouma changed the topic right away and averted eye contact, continuing his biscuit.

Saihara hummed before drinking his coffee again and exhaling a happy giggle.

"Coffee makes me sick,"

"You make ZERO sense," Ouma groaned and stuffed the remaining biscuit into his mouth, stomping towards the table and grabbing another piece of it and walking towards his detective companion.

"You need at least something in that stomach of yours, not just coffee," Ouma frowned and shoved the biscuit into Saihara's mouth. He muffed a sound of rejection but gave in anyway and inhaled the piece of bread. "And why do you drink coffee if it makes you sick?" he prompted the detective. Whatever response he got was better then nothing.

"Does drinking that carbonated drink of pure sugar make you sick?" Saihara asked a question instead.

"No, I wouldn't be DRINKING it if it made me feel bad," Ouma groaned and gave into Saihara's question.

"It makes my stomach hurt and sometimes after the third cup I have to vomit," Saihara casually said and sipped his coffee afterwards. "But if I don't drink it, I get lightheaded and my chest burns,"

Ouma tightened the grip on his Panta bottle and sought comfort in the cool plastic after what the detective said. Was he being overly honest now? He shook his head and thought deep into Saihara's words.

"Those symptoms don't seem normal," he pried.

"It's a comfort," he said before drinking the last drops of his drink and placing it back onto the table. "It's a comfort when i'm feeling way too out of line," he repeated his first statement.

"I see," was all Ouma could say. "You should find healthier methods,"

Saihara hummed with agreement and kept silent. The detective could already feel the effect of coffee in his throat and the uneasiness rising in his chest. The detective groaned, but it sounded more like an accepting noise of relief.

"Would you want to go back to your old self," Ouma slipped. The silence intensified except for the growling noise coming from Saihara's throat. If it weren't for the obscure noise forming from the detective, Ouma would be hearing his blood rush instead. The pulsing of his heart beat and shaky breath in this awkward silence.

"Yes. But no," he said and hummed with frustration. "I don't want to think about it,"

"You broke Iruma-kun's device," Ouma should just stop but his questions kept on coming.

"I did? I don't remember,"

Ouma sighed. He couldn't tell if he was lying or telling too much of the truth. Right now, they both needed to go back to normal, even for Ouma. Sure, it was better this way for everyone but Ouma couldn't take it either.

"I want to go back to my old self," Ouma said. "I feel as if I can't keep things to myself, unnecessary comments that wouldn't help one another,"

"Would we still be the same if we went back to our previous selves?" Saihara said. "Would we still be able to act as if nothing as happened? That what we've felt during these moments; were they nothing? Just another problem to shove in the back of our heads? I wouldn't want to go back like this,"

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to end chapters so I do them abruptly, you're welcome.  
> Also I'm thinking this needs more than three chapters? Or i could just make a super long third chapter but nah I don't think that's gonna work 
> 
> WELL ANYWAY take this chapter, it's just angsty teenage boys tbh  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [give me a coffee btw](https://ko-fi.com/C0C3DWYN) it would h-help ;'))))


End file.
